Fair Game
by Inalandofmyth
Summary: Allen and Kanda are sent on a mission where a string of murders and strange rumours are occurring. But without any sign of where the innocence is or the Akuma are, the two find themselves entangled in a game.


**Hello so this is my first fan fiction... I have had this idea for a while so I thought I would attempt to write this story. So heres a bit of my imagination spewed onto this beautiful website. ^^**

Disclaimer:I don't own D. Gray Man

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Did you Notice

I awoke to the sound of feet shuffling around, my memory was fuzzy and my head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. I opened my eyes to a dark room, which was completely unfamiliar. Looking to the side I could see that I was lying on a bed and had fresh bandages on my body.

Memories came flashing back, a mission with Kanda, a little town, and right away an Akuma attack that came out of no where. Everything after that was distorted, it seemed to happen so fast, a quick fight and a sharp blow to the head. The last thing I remember is Kanda calling for me by that annoying name.

"...humph idiot can't even call me by my name ..." I grumbled.

"Hey! Your awake." A voice from the other side if the room made me jump.

Then I remembered the shuffling noises I heard earlier and turned my head to look at the person the noises belonged too.

He was leaning on a large bookshelf in the room, looked to be around seventeen years old, with brown short hair and bright green eyes.

"...hi uh who are you... And where am I?" I asked.

The boy shifted away from the bookshelf and walked over to the bed.

"My name is Zion and your in my house, we found you two in front of our house and so we fixed you up bit. It's just my mother and I here... Your partner um Kanda was it?... Said he had to go finish the assignment while the 'Bean sprout is out of commission'. I'm guessing that your -"

"I'm not a bean sprout my name is Allen" I quickly interjected.

"Okay then it's nice to meet you Allen" Zion said with a gleam in his eye.

As Allen looked at the boy he felt ...uncomfortable, as if there was something strange that he was supposed to notice about him. It bugged him for only a moment more before to door flew open to an annoyed looking Kanda.

"Tch...idiot" Kanda mumbled as he walked into the room.

"Don't 'tch' me! And why am I an idiot this time? I retorted back to him.

Kanda glanced at the boy then looked at me. "I couldn't find the Innocence and there's no sign of Akuma... a waste of time." Kanda stated before sitting in a chair by the door.

"Are you guys here to solve the strange murders and rumours happening in this town?" Zion asked. "I've read about Akuma before but I never thought much of them until people started dying around here. In fact ...I've read a lot of books ...see-" Zion pointed out the shelf he had been leaning against earlier. "I have collected tons, not much else to do around here apparently..."

Kanda stood up barely even acknowledging the boys small rant on books. "The kids mother said we could stay here tonight so I'm going to continue searching tomorrow morning whether your coming or not." Kanda said as he walked out of the room.

I sighed and looked over at Zion. He had a dark look on his face so I asked "Is something wrong?"

Zion looked up at me, his eyes looked like he was searching for something in me. "No ...do you really think you guys can end these strange murders? It's been quite the story across town...no one has been able to stop them."

I smiled at him "Of course, it's our duty as exorcists." I reassured him.

Zion smiled at me, looking as if a piece of hope was brought into his world. "Okay, well I better get to bed ...it's pretty late. See you in the morning then..."

We said goodnight and when he was gone I looked out of the window that I hadn't noticed was there. 'It's great to be able to bring some light to both humans and Akuma' I thought before I fell asleep.

...

A dark force laughed in the shadows of the night, "This isn't a fair game you're playing exorcists, I don't think you'll win this one."

Later in the night a scream pierced the air only noticed by the minds of a few, waking them with panic. The shrill sound was known throughout the town as a life being cut too short.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading :) <strong>

**And.. yeah let me know what you think about this... idea ^^**

**Critique appreciated 0.0**

**:3**


End file.
